starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Horace Warfield
Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps (?–2491) ::33rd Ground Assault Division (formerly) Terran Dominion :Dominion Armed Forces :Valerian Mengsk |job=Marine :Lieutenant (formerly) :Lieutenant colonel (formerly) :Commander of the battlecruiser Iron Justice Three-star general Commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces (2504–Late 2504/Early 2505) |family=Shae Warfield (mother) Henry Warfield (father) Elder brother and sister |voice=Gary Anthony WilliamsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop= }} Horace Warfield was a Terran Dominion military officer and was commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces during the Second Great War. Biography Horace Warfield was born in Kithrup, Tarsonis. The youngest child of Shae and Henry Warfield, he may have been abused by his parents. His elder brother and sister followed their parents' footsteps into medical professions, while he enlisted in the Confederate Marine Corps. Some theorize that his choice of career may have been influenced by his exposure to life and death as per a hospital environment.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Confederate Marine ]] Warfield rose through the ranks of the Confederate military with surprising speed, earning commendations from his superiors for valor, tactical brilliance, and decisive leadership in his squad. He first saw combat on Sonyan early in the Guild Wars. There he met Captain Arcturus Mengsk, commander of a 33rd Ground Assault Division company; both recognized the other's superlative qualities. Warfield distinguished himself during a closely-fought battle in the South Kreen Mines; he led a charge into an enemy bunker and took three bullets in the shoulder as he cleared a vital position. Warfield was quickly made first lieutenant under Mengsk, and the two became friends. Warfield was eventually promoted to lieutenant colonel as the war drew to a close, having done two tours of service. Mengsk left the Confederate military, but both men stayed in contact. Rebellion After the war, Warfield became disenchanted as he carried out Confederate "peacekeeping" duties. He was commanding the battlecruiser Iron Justice when the occurred; Warfield immediately deserted and took the ship and its loyal handpicked crew with him. He evaded Confederate justice, pursued through the Sara system and beyond. Within months of Korhal's destruction, Warfield established contact with the newly formed Sons of Korhal, led by his old comrade, Mengsk. Warfield's intimate knowledge of the Confederacy's military strength, position, and movements was invaluable to the success of the rebellion. However, Warfield was never officially a member of the SoK.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. During the Great War, it is rumored that Warfield's assistance may have led to rebel recovery of the psi-emitter on Mar Sara, and their use on Tarsonis. Warfield's family went missing and were presumed killed during the Fall of Tarsonis. Dominion General As the newly formed Terran Dominion took hold over the Koprulu Sector, Warfield, now a general in the Dominion Armed Forces, was seen as one of the more trusted advisors to the new emperor. Mengsk trusted Warfield with his most crucial tasks, strategies, and missions. At some point he fought in an action for which he was later hailed as the "Hero of Torus". During the Brood War, shortly before his death, General Edmund Duke referred to Warfield as "the emperor's other brat," insinuating that Warfield was not in Augustgrad when the zerg betrayed the Dominion after the city's reclamation from the UED. Warfield was put in charge of Project Shadowblade, a program to create a new generation of Dominion ghost operatives. However, after it was revealed that the terrazine gas used made subjects unstable, Warfield pushed for the immediate shutdown of the program. Emperor Mengsk obliged, and Warfield was one of the few terrans connected to the program that wasn't imprisoned or executed.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Warfield retired in 2501, having established himself in military history through his role in historic engagements. Recall to Arms ]] The zerg invasion of the Dominion in 2504 prompted Mengsk to reactivate Warfield. The general was placed in command of the Dominion Armed Forces and immediately sent to execute Operation Burnout to clear the Sara system. When the main zerg push into Dominion space slowed, Warfield was credited with a successful zerg strategy.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Before the Odin was unveiled in Korhal City, Warfield was interviewed by Donny Vermillion. He admitted to Kate Lockwell that the Odin was delayed in shipping and that they had briefly lost communication with the production facility.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Engine of Destruction." (in English). 2010. When the Odin attacked Dominion troops, Warfield ordered who he thought was a rogue pilot to stand down or face immediate termination. Detecting a security breach at the UNN Studios, Warfield sent strike teams Alpha, Bravo and Charlie after Raynor's Raiders in an unsuccessful attempt to stop them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Battle of Char Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk requisitioned Warfield and half the Dominion Fleet for a strike on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. Valerian was assembling a xel'naga device that he hoped would make Sarah Kerrigan human again. The fleet rendezvoused with Raynor's Raiders and struck an alliance with the rebels, who had been unwittingly collecting artifact pieces for the prince.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. By this stage Warfield had led five separate invasions against the zerg and was less than impressed with the Raiders and what he considered their self-serving motives. The general disregarded Commander Jim Raynor's advice and launched a frontal assault. The terrans suffered heavy casualties and were nearly repulsed. The general transferred to the battlecruiser Helios, which was badly damaged in the subsequent fighting and crash landed on the surface. Raynor's Raiders were fighting nearby to establish a foothold and after hearing Warfield's claim that his ship had taken terrible terrible damage, the Raiders rushed to relieve the embattled crew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. The rebels arrived just as the zerg began overrunning Warfield's position. The general was trapped in a trench and, after witnessing several of his troops get massacred, was attacked by two hydralisks. Although his right arm was impaled by spines, he managed to punch out one attacker with his other arm, but was left in a disadvantageous grapple with the other. Raynor and Tychus Findlay personally aided Warfield while a flight of Banshees destroyed the next wave of zerglings. Warfield was grateful and promised not to forget that Raynor had saved him and his troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. ]] Warfield's armor was repaired but his arm remained poisoned from the spines. The general was in no condition to resume command and gladly appointed Raynor to replace him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Gates of Hell (in English). 2010 He advised Raynor to cripple zerg air forces prior to attacking the primary hive. The general developed a warm rapport with the rebel, and recognized Raynor's operational and tactical acumen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Warfield's right arm was amputated and replaced with a cybernetic arm. The arm converted between a hand and a cannon. The general then delivered the assembled artifact to Raynor and marveled at what Raynor managed to achieve on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Final Campaign When Prince Valerian Mengsk and Jim Raynor fled Char with Kerrigan to prevent her capture by Emperor Arcturus MengskGolden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7., Warfield remained behind to purge Char of the remaining zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. The zerg, led by Broodmother Zagara, were soundly defeated when she led her brood through the Bone Trench. Warfield brought in his Gorgon battlecruisers, and Zagara's brood was badly mauled.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. Warfield's position unravelled when Kerrigan returned to retake Char for the Swarm, and the zerg stormed the terrans' fortifications.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. The general was severely wounded when metal beams penetrated his armor and lodged in his torso. With the situation hopeless, he ordered the evacuation of wounded on three shuttles, but waved off rescue for himself. The shuttles were surrounded and it was unlikely they could escape. Kerrigan found the general alone in the tactical operations center, attempting to pull out the beams. Warfield demanded Kerrigan let the shuttles leave. He accused her of betraying humanity and causing uncounted deaths for petty revenge. As he aimed his cybernetic arm cannon at her, Warfield implied Raynor would be disgusted with her if he was present. Evoking Raynor's name angered Kerrigan, and she killed him by driving the beams deeper. Nonetheless, she let the shuttles escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Conscience (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit StarCraft II In Wings of Liberty, Warfield makes no appearance as a hero unit per se, though the makes an in-mission appearance. In Heart of the Swarm, Warfield appears as a hero unit in the mission Old Soldiers, attacking from the roof of his tactical command before retreating inside when it takes too much damage. He is marked as invincible and cannot be selected. Heroes of the Storm Warfield appeared in the development stages of Heroes of the Storm, commanding a siege tank.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. His siege tank had low-damage area of effect attacks and mines for killing minions.Progammer119. 2011-10-22. Blizzard DotA - General Warfield Siege. Youtube. Accessed 2012-05-12. He was removed from the game however, as upon reflection, Warfield had never actually been seen driving a siege tank in the StarCraft games. His role was taken by Sergeant Hammer.2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 Notes *Warfield's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Liberty Completionist achievement. *Warfield appears to be left handed, as he has been seen firing his weapon this way. '' (also used as Jackson Hauler's portrait.)]] *Warfield's first (conceptual) appearance was in StarCraft: Ghost, though his video portrait looked like an image for Jackson Hauler.2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. In the game's storyline, Warfield was an advisor to Mengsk and was in charge of Project Shadow Blade, a program to convert ghosts into spectres using the dangerous gas, terrazine. However, the spectres would "serve their true master", which was not necessarily Warfield or Emperor Mengsk.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. He guided the protagonist Nova through at least a few missions.2004-05-11. Calling down support. IGN. Accessed 2008-01-09. Wings of Liberty material however significantly altered Warfield's appearance. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran characters in StarCraft: Ghost Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran marines Category:People of Tarsonis Category:Terran ship crew Category:Heroes of the Storm